The Diesel Army
This is the page about the army, you may be looking for the page about the episode with the same name. "Rule with me, Diesel Army!" -D199 The Diesel Army is a massive army of modified, cloned and brainwashed diesels from Sodor in Quest 89. 'History' All of the diesels listed in the members section were kidnapped and the Diesel Army began to form 'The Origins of 089' During the final battle at the Dieselworks, the Diesel Army attacks Clewp, Gunner and 089. 'Season 1 ' A few members of the army briefly appeared at the Diesel Headquarters. This appearance however was noncannon. 'Season 2' The Diesel Army is attacked during Connor's assault on their fortress. Their general at the time, Diesel, is killed by Charlie, who also dies. Two Diesel Amy soldiers, Splatter and Dodge, pursue and attack Connor and his friends, who are trying to escape Mr. Railway Man and Denton, the current general, are at the Diesel Army Headquarters on Tankopia, when Gold Leader, Lady and 089 attacks. The latter two are captured, but Gold Leader escapes to find Connor and Ivo Hugh. The latter two are then captured. The Diesel Army leads Connor and Ivo Hugh into their headquarters, to be burnt. Lady is first, but as she is lifted up, her last remaining coal spills into 089's bunker, restoring his abilities. Everyone fights their way out and defeats the Diesel Army, and destroys their headquarters. The Diesel Army goes to Sodor to try and gather the rebellion, but the Sodor steamies pack quite a punch! D199, on the other hand, captures a prisoner: Flying Scotsman The Diesel Army troops are sitting comfortably in the LNER Sheds. D199 shows up and gains leadership with his thought-provoking speech. He later attacks Hiro with Splatter and Dodge, the latter two being killed by Harold. Gathered in the scrapyard, D199 shows a few troops his new weapon: the flame gun. He uses it to burn Porter, much does the discomfort of Denton, who betrays his master that very moment. D199 hides in a shed, as the failed flame gun burns down the scrapyard. Salty, a lone diesel troop, is shunting at the docks. Until Denton shows up, and Salty wants the traitor captured. The red diesel is then stopped by Harvey. Meanwhile the Scout General attempts to assassinate Connor via dynamite-loaded trucks. But Connor miraculously survives! D199 is towed out of the charred remains of the scrapyard by Dart, 089 is gone, and Ivo Hugh and Harvey seek him out. But the Scout General pursues the two hereoe, shooting many bullets at them in the process. Marion captures him though,and takes him in for questioning. Meanwhile ,D199 is loaded onto a ship to chase the now sea-bound Frank, Denton, Harvey ,and Ivo Hugh, killing "Mr. Crane" in the process. The majority of the Sodor steam engines have been captured and are being held captive by the Diesel Army troops, who have flame guns on standby. But with the power, determination and teamwork of the 08S, and Denton's sacraiice, every last troop is destroyed...for good. Members MrPROMO.jpg|Mr. Railway Man - Creator Green.png|Mr. Green D199PROMO.PNG|D199 - General DenPROMO.jpg|Denton - Original general NOPICAVAILABLE.jpg|Goliath DieselPROMO.PNG|Diesel MavisPROMO.PNG|Mavis RustyPROMO.jpg|Rusty NOPICAVAILABLE.jpg|Arry and Bert SplatteranddodgePROMO.PNG|Splatter and Dodge Diesel10PROMO.jpg|Diesel 10 SaltyPROMO.jpg|Salty NOPICAVAILABLE.jpg|Rogue Trackers NOPICAVAILABLE.jpg|Scout General DartPROMO.jpg|Dart PaxPROMO.jpg|Paxton NormPROMO.jpg|Norman SpencerPROMO.PNG|Spencer FRANK.png|Frank (formerly) GeorgePROMO.jpg|George (formerly) 'Generals' *Scout General (deceased) 'Soliders' *Rusty - Modified for standard gauge, 2 clones (deceased) *Salty - 4 clones (deceased) *Diesel 10 -3 clones, clones renamed to Goliath, Diesel 10 later escaped (deceased) 'Other Helpers' *Frank (formerly) *Andy (formerly) *George *Spencer (deceased) *Mr. Green (deceased) 'Weaponry' The Diesel Army are so far the only characters in Quest 89 to use weapons. Aside from brute force, the army used: *Lazer Pistol *Fire-arm 'Trivia' *The Diesel Army are the fourth characters to use weapons, the first being Clewp , Gunner and 089. Category:Diesel Army Category:Characters Category:Diesel engines Category:Deceased Category:Groups Category:Antagonists Category:Pages that need editing Category:Sodor Category:England Category:Russia